Curtain
by Mad Server
Summary: Written for this prompt on LJ: "Sam/Dean, curtain!fic. Something terribly schmoopy where Sam mops Dean's feverish brow and kisses his forehead and hands him tissues and cuddles him through his chills! ::runs away::" Wincest.


_A/N: Another one from the Hoodie Time comment fic meme. It's wincest, so beware!_

* * *

"You invert the numbers, and then you multiply." Sam slides the textbook across the table to Shauna. "Give it a try."

He watches her fingers peck at the calculator, then looks up at a loud snuffle. It's Dean, over by the thermostat, fiddling with it.

"Hey," Sam says.

Dean peers at him, then lumbers back toward the kitchen with a grunt.

"Check me?"

Sam turns back to Shauna. "Yeah. Whatcha got?"

* * *

When Shauna's hour's up, Sam saunters down the hall and finds Dean sitting on the kitchen counter, doubled over, head in his hands.

"Babe?"

Dean moans.

Sam goes to him, cards a hand through his hair. His scalp is too warm. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dean looks up. His face is flushed watermelon pink. Watery-eyed, he sniffles.

"Don't feel so good."

Sam eases in between Dean's knees, strokes his cheeks and plants a testing kiss on his brow. "Yeah. You have a fever."

"Do that again."

Sam tucks Dean in under his chin and runs splayed hands down his overheated back. Then he drops a longer kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Hmm."

* * *

It's autumn, but Sam's sweating in his T-shirt. He cranks the heat back down and bundles Dean up in his black flannel PJs, the ones with the AC/DC patch Sam sewed on for his birthday. It only got cold enough last week to dig them out.

"There," Sam says, doing up the top button and kissing the tip of Dean's red nose. "You're back in black." Dean frowns and burrows into Sam's side, so they stay there on the edge of the bed, Sam massaging the muscles in Dean's side and Dean sneezing into Sam's thigh.

_"KTZSSHGH_-uh!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Sam tells the store, not using enough air when he talks. Makes him sound croaky. "It just hit me all of a sudden... yeah, tomorrow night for sure."

* * *

"Blow."

"You sure you dod't wadt the other kide?"

"Dean."

He gives up and exhales snot into the tissue.

"Gross. I think you filled it."

Dean sniffs, shakes his head and covers his face with both hands. "KH-_SCHCHLGK! _Ow."

"Aww." Sam reaches for the Tylenol.

* * *

Sam wakes up in wet sheets. All he can see is the glow of the alarm clock.

"Dean?"

Nothing.

He turns on the lamp. Dean's hair's plastered to his head, face glowing with sweat. His jammy-top's undone. His eyes scrunch up in the light and he mutters something that sounds like "cream of spider plant."

Sam palms his brow, then his cheek. "Think you kicked its ass," he murmurs. He gets a cool cloth and sponges him down, then folds it and presses it to the back of Dean's neck. Dean sighs and rolls towards him, wraps long arms around Sam's shin and buries a warm nose in his knee.

* * *

Sam unplugs the dryer and tests Dean's hair with his fingers. "Feel better?"

Dean gets a funny look on his face and sneezes messily into his shoulder. _"GGSHTCHB!"_

"Maybe not." Sam hands him a tissue.

Dean gurgles into the Kleenex and mops off his arm. "A bit." He dumps his towel on the floor and tugs on thick fleecy jogging pants and Sam's dog T-shirt. "Albost ready for the other kide of blowigg."

"How would that work? You can't breathe through your nose."

Dean moves in close, takes the dryer from Sam's hand and gives his cheek a warm, deliberate, chapped kiss. "I have by ways."

* * *

Prompt: _Sam/Dean, curtain!fic. __Something terribly schmoopy where Sam mops Dean's feverish brow and kisses his forehead and hands him tissues and cuddles him through his chills! ::runs away:: _

_Curtain Fic is a term for stories that focus on a romantic domesticity - as in "they moved in together and started picking out curtains". __In Supernatural fic, these often focus on a time after Sam and Dean finish hunting and settle down together or on interludes when they stay in one place, often due to one brother being injured. The stories can be Wincest or Gen._


End file.
